


ribbon bitten by your teeth

by eloha



Series: a lesson in depravity [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Topping from the Bottom, Worship, but Not bad bc wtf, don't blink tho, i always say that but fr this time, like i'm fcking projecting, literally so much, mingo deserves this, mingo is a mess, soft, this is as soft as I get, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Law’s eyelashes flutter beautifully, sweeping against his cheeks, butterfly tips cascading off golden husks. Doflamingo never thought of himself as a poet, but Law riding him under moonlight, tears dried up on his cheeks; Doflamingo could write countless sonnets.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: a lesson in depravity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	ribbon bitten by your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I've been VERY eager to get a 2nd part of this series out. This went completely diff from what I wanted it to be, but I honestly love where I brought it. There will be more <3 I love the dynamic I set these two in, and Please!! Doflamingo in this?!?!?!? I just about lost it while writing it skdjfklflk
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this baby as much as I loved writing it ^.^ 
> 
> (sorry for any errors, I wrote this in a day oops)

“Eyes on _me_ Law.” 

Law’s eyelashes flutter beautifully, sweeping against his cheeks, butterfly tips cascading off golden husks. Doflamingo never thought of himself as a poet, but Law riding him under moonlight, tears dried up on his cheeks; Doflamingo could write countless sonnets. 

“’s too much.” Law slurs, eyes hazy, jaw cinching. 

Law has never been more gorgeous. 

Doflamingo doesn’t think it’s enough. 

Muscles release in Law’s thighs when he drops down, feeling as if he’s seated in his core. Doflamingo grabs tighter, digs his nails into Law’s skin harsher to see if he bleeds like the rest of us. And Law’s cry is _stunning_ , pained and hoarse, leaning into the touch as expected. 

Law bites his lip, already bitten raw, Doflamingo wants to rip him apart. 

“Does it feel good?” Law rasps, the sight of his hips canting above him is enchanting. 

_Ravishing_. 

“Fucking incredible.” 

Law smiles, all teeth, nothing but feral intent in his eyes, and Doflamingo just might let himself be consumed by this man. He lets his hands be guided up when Law pushes, relishes the blunt scrape of fingernails along his sweaty skin, rocking his hips up to meet Law’s. 

“Like that,” Law moans, “Mingo just like _that_.” 

And Doflamingo is a simple man, when an exquisite man such as Law _begs_ him to keep it just like that, then that’s exactly what he’s going to do. 

He wishes he could touch him, flick the bud of his nipple, scrape his teeth along his collarbone, but this is what Law _wanted_ tonight. 

_I wanna ride you_. Said so needy. 

Three fingers up his ass on Doflamingo’s bed, a nice surprise to be greeted with, if he must say so himself. He’s been finding himself becoming quite attached to the man. Catches himself thinking about him days after he’s left, the comfort of his home not so comforting anymore, more like he’s just conforming. He wouldn’t tell Law that out loud. 

But even as Doflamingo slipped his clothes off, a sigh echoing from the bed, a tiny little- _I’ve missed you_. Doflamingo thought he could let it slip, tell Law that he does nothing but miss him all the time. 

Instead he gets captivated by gleaming eyes, inked up skin sliding along his own, desperately chasing his release. Doflamingo could give a shit if Law was using him, taking what was his, hitting that bundle of nerves recklessly inside of him. Doflamingo can tell by the angle, the hitch in his breath, stutter of his hips, that Law is close. 

Doflamingo lets his voice drop an octave, plants his feet into the bed thrusting up, “you’re about to come doll?” 

Law’s nails _bite_ , skin stinging and Doflamingo grins widely at that. So rare it is for Law to mark him up even though it’s only with scratches on his arms. He wants more. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Already?” 

Law whimpers, always so keen on being humiliated. Really, he was meant for Doflamingo. 

“We just started,” Doflamingo prods, Law rocks faster, “what about me Law? You think this is gonna get me off?” 

Doflamingo wonders, not for the first time, what it is that gets Law going like this. The shame is only the blunt of the knife, maybe it’s his voice that sinks it in deep. Law clenching around Doflamingo almost has him fumbling for air, curling his fingers to bite into his palm instead. 

Law gasps, a lick to his lips, “use me.” 

What a fucking _treat_ this is. 

“What was that doll?” 

Law’s grip softens, unintentional it must be, but Doflamingo waits to use it against him, wants to hear what Law is saying. If he’s going to repeat it, _truly_ means it. God Doflamingo knows he means it too; he just wants to hear it coming from those sweet lips again. 

“Just fucking _use_ me then.” Law blushes, hips stuttering. 

Doflamingo pushes, seizes Law’s wrists in a vicelike grip, his eyes widening as he flips them over. 

“You know what you fucking do to me Law.” 

He doesn’t, but Law nods his head anyways, legs wrapping around Doflamingo’s waist when he starts up a rough pace. None of that sweet shit Law was doing. If he wants to be used, then Doflamingo is going to fucking milk him for all he’s worth. 

“Perfect.” 

“ _Mingo_.” Law’s eyes are hazy, sweat on his skin almost glittering, he looks like he was sent from above to ruin him. 

“What is it baby?” Doflamingo scratches, claws his way up Law’s thigh, hips, searing into his waist, eyeing the beautiful arch Law graces him with. 

“I- _oh_ ,” Doflamingo digs the nails of one hand onto that heart, eyes intent on the scruff, the cry bouncing off these four walls, “ _Doflamingo_.” 

When was the last time he called his name like that? 

Doflamingo snaps his hips harder, scratches the outer thin layers of his inked-up heart, wanting to peel it back and see if Law’s is beating just as quickly as his. 

“Again, _again_.” Law urges Doflamingo on with a heel to the base of his spine, hands grappling at his wrist, pushing his chest up. 

Law looks pretty when he’s desperate. He keeps his hand pressed against Law’s chest, not moving, waiting with bated breaths to see if he’ll writhe, _cry_ for his marks. Doflamingo aches, presses his hips close to Law’s, practically drowning inside of him, he keeps going, pulling and _tugging_ and _taking_. Grinning cruelly at the hazy look Law gives him, drool damn near leaking out the side of his mouth. 

“I want it,” Law breathes, back bowing, “want you.” 

Something flashes in Law’s eyes, mirrors his own. 

A play on his mind? 

Doflamingo has never felt so weak for affection, _starving_ for it. If he gives it to Law would he take it? Take all of him? 

Red streaks appear when Doflamingo sits back on his knees, eyeing his masterpiece, thinking of countless others to make. Law doesn’t move his hand when Doflamingo does it again, keeps both hands snug around him as his thumb traces a crimsoned line to form an upside-down L on his chest, reaching dangerously to his nipple. 

Law rocks his hips, meets Doflamingo’s thrust with equal enthusiasm, both men frantic in their quest to capture one another. 

“Harder?” 

Doflamingo knows what Law would say, _make it hurt_. 

He _aches_. 

Law nods fervently instead, mouth agape, and Doflamingo does it as if he were painting, planting a hand on his waist- _marking_. Law’s hands scramble for purchase on the bed, clawing at the sheets the same way he’s at his chest. Let's his hand curl, and drag, marring unmarked skin until Doflamingo can’t tell which ones were drilled into him or he placed on him. 

“ _So good_.” 

Fuck he might love him. 

Law cracks his eyes open and Doflamingo almost fears he said that out loud, but Law smiles wickedly, lets himself fall pliant under his touch, the snapping of his hips. 

“You’re so good baby.” 

What a sick fucking bastard, Doflamingo thinks. 

Hardly ever utters names of endearment yet it comes so easily to him when he’s getting marked up and _used_. 

“Slut.” It doesn’t even have the same ring to it, a completely different energy. 

Law senses that because his smile grows wider, mean in a way that Doflamingo has never seen, and maybe this is what Law was trying to do. The more Doflamingo gets under his skin, Law sinks more inside of him. Every push overwhelms Doflamingo, pulling out with just a little bit less of himself. And yet that doesn’t stop. 

Doflamingo keeps scratching, keeps giving Law everything the way he knows he likes, and he wonders if it’ll ever be enough. 

“I’m going to come.” 

Not _can I come_ \- 

A stark contrast. 

Law ruling over him and Doflamingo on his knees before him, he can do nothing but nod, keep going _like this_ , _just like this_. Doflamingo would chase the sun if he could keep hearing his name on Law’s lips. He feels as if he’s burning, like he’s the one being branded, fingers searing love across his skin. 

When Law comes it’s with Doflamingo’s nails etched onto his abs, white imprinting his hand. Doflamingo lingers longer, makes sure four equal crimsoned streaks are embedded into his skin by the time he’s spent. Keeps drilling into him until his head is shaking, tears spilling down cheeks the same color as those lines. 

They stare back at Doflamingo, a sign of his weakness and Law’s strength. Law grabs at Doflamingo’s hand, delicate, the muse worshipping the artist. He can do nothing more but sit back and watch as Law licks his hand, the reverence he has for him on his tongue, Doflamingo’s unworthiness in his eyes. 

“Come here.” 

Doflamingo moves fast, seals his lips over Law’s because he knows that’s what he wants. It’s what Doflamingo _needs_. He’s eager, greedy, licking up Law’s tongue, slurping it into his mouth. The kiss is _sloppy_ , and Doflamingo is desperate, cages Law in, feverish at the whimper he eats up from him. Drags his teeth across his jaw, stubble under him, biting just as rough as it prickles against his skin. 

“Need you, I need you so bad Law.” Doflamingo has no idea why he says that. 

Law freezes, hands placed in his hair, Doflamingo would have thought he stopped time if it wasn’t for his own heart berating him inside his chest. 

Doflamingo pulls out slowly, cock still wet with lube, aching for its release. 

Law never mentioned he wanted more, neither did he when he thought about it. Both too busy with work, barely even having enough time to see each other as is. He doesn’t know what he expects Law to say when he pulls him back, hands threaded in his hair, stroking his scalp soothingly. 

“Take what you need.” The words spell out, rich on claret lips, Doflamingo wants to drink of them. 

He can’t very well _take_ from Law, has never done anything of the sort, it’s always been given. 

_More_

_Is this enough_

Who was in charge here? 

Doflamingo raises and Law lets him. He settles his feet on the comforter, hands splayed out, Law’s hair a black mass of matter consuming his bed. It still smells of him when he leaves, spicy jasmine coupled in with shots of honey. It makes Doflamingo haywire, blood pulsing, turpentine lodged in his throat every time he inhales. 

Is this what love feels like? 

Doflamingo strokes, palm loose not nearly giving himself enough stimulation, his release being brought upon by the siren singeing him to his bed. Law spreads his legs wider, inviting, Doflamingo accepts. Scooting forward just a tiny bit, not too much, he almost feels as if he’s not allowed to touch. Law writhes, glowing red, days later Doflamingo will still be there painted on his skin. 

“Close?” Law breathes, eyes alight. 

“Yeah.” 

“Come on your marks.” 

The marks. Those lines. Like the red string of fate connecting them, tickling the space in between. Blooming two pillars on either side, Law edging him closer, talking him through it, rooting Doflamingo to the spot. 

“Let me feel you baby.” 

It’s intense, the line stretching, his release crashing over, being pulled out of him. Doflamingo feels like sand on the beach, being swallowed up by waves, sun rays laughing at his drowning. There’s an art to it, one he can see in Law’s eyes. Law is a sculpture of pure white essence mixed with cardinal sin, and when his orgasm ceases, he falls before him as if in service; a mortal worshiping the deities. Doflamingo cleans Law up, piety in his touch. 

Will Law express his praise? 

He glances up, tongue laid flat on his stomach, showing Law how _well_ he does it. Let's him know that he is worshiping him because maybe then Law will see- understand. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Law is peering, eyes searching, trying to piece it together in his mind. 

As if Doflamingo would get a towel to replace his tongue, he could scoff at the thought. 

“Look,” Doflamingo says when he pulls back. 

Law does, shifts on his elbows and looks down with hooded eyes at the newly added designs. Doflamingo wishes they could stay forever. 

“Beautiful.” Law traces one unknowingly, tattooed finger placed against the one Doflamingo added while Law was coming. 

It gets Doflamingo twitching, excited at the prospect of Law doing this to himself when he leaves from here. 

“What if I did it to you?” Law inquires, eyes not on mine. 

He wants him to look, for Law to have seen the way his mouth parts at just the mere thought of sporting his marks. 

“I’m all yours doll.” 

Law stops, gazes under lidded eyes, a small smirk like he’s let in on a secret Doflamingo doesn’t know about. He stands stock still when Law sits up fully, nose to nose, his breathing is his own. 

“Don’t regret that.” 

Doflamingo doesn’t regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be more poetic than anything. Literally Doflamingo calls it out of me and I'm a prisoner for those words. I also felt like we Needed some soft Mingo???? Throw me a beautifully Powerful man and I will figure out a way to wreck him.
> 
> Sorry for the trash ass ending btw
> 
> y'all can come yell at me anytime on [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) (:


End file.
